First Love Academy
by infinity.rin
Summary: This story is about a girl that moved into a new town. Her name is Rin. When she moved into her class she meet a handsome guy named Len. Len wants Rin. He won't let anything or anyone touch her. This story is dirty. But you will enjoy it. I will make a other chapters. So don't get sad if it ended.


**Chapter 1 **

"Man….Im going to be late…", "Rin-Chan! Hurry! Your going to be late for school!", my mother said. "Coming!" I dashed out the door and ran to school and made it before the second bell. I think in my mind as i try and act like i came early to school, "My name is Rin Kagamine! I attend Oran High school and my age is 14. I'm a transfer student from another school. I'm a bit short have yellow hair and i always wear a white bow on my head." As i kept on thinking a boy hit my desk and my train of thoughts crashed. "Hey! Your in my seat." I look up and i saw a handsome boy. "Eh? S-sorry. Im kind of new and-" "Don't care." I think in my head, "So rude! Interrupting a person when they are talking jeez, not a hint of gentle man in him"

I was sitting in the corner of the room in the back when i got hit by a paper ball. I think to myself, "Seriously?! After i just got scolded by a handsome guy?! I'm the world's unluckiest girl…." I open the note and it was from a boy named Len. I look around and the boy who scolded me this morning nodded at me and pointed to the note. In my mind, "He's Len?….. Stupid i'm going to get in trouble if i read this. It's bad enough he took my seat away." When class was finished i went up to him and showed him the paper ball. "What?! Did you read it…..?" He said it with a hint of red in his cheeks. I said with a smile, "Oh? This is how i read my notes i receive from rude people." I move closer to him and hit Len with the paper ball hard and ran off. As i was running home, i hear him following me and shouting, "Hey! C-c-come back here!" I ran afraid on whats going to happen when he caught me. But i didn't regret anything. I thought he deserved it. I saw my home and as i run towards it i drop my math book. "Gah! oh no!" I wanted to get the book but Len was too close so, i let it go and ran inside the my home, "Dang it! That was homework! Stupid Len-Kun!" I hit the wall hard and jumped back with pain in my hand. It wasn't the smartest idea but at least it took out my anger. I walk in the kitchen and i saw a note on the fridge that said, " Hi Rin-Chan! Its mom here! I want you to go and buy grocers. Thanks a bunch! -Mom" At that time i was angry. I didn't want to go out there with Len-Kun still out to get me. But i decided to go out. Not because my mother wanted me to, it was because i was hungry.

As i was walking to the market i was pulled into an alley and my mouth was covered. The man said, "Say anything and i'll keep you." I nodded and i look up and it was Len-Kun. He spoke, "Why didn't you read the letter?" I moved his hand from my mouth and told him, " You scolded me when i sat down and throw the paper ball at my eye, stupid!" I shouted and i looked at him and his beautiful eyes were staring at me with concern. I blushed heavily. Then he handed me the letter and blushed, "Sorry about yelling at you Rin…" I looked at him, "You know my name? b-but-" He covered my mouth and smiled. I blushed again and tried to look alway. He said, "I know everyone in the class…" Then he handed me my math book with the letter he wrote."Please read it." He got up and smiled and walked alway leaving me in the alley with my heart racing and my cheeks rosy red. "Jeez….. He smiled at me….." I smiled and opened my math book and saw he did my homework and blushed. Then i saw the letter and I smiled and went to the market and tried to get everything fast and ran home with my heart racing and with a smile on my face.

The next day i read the letter. It was a love letter. "That explains why Len-Kun was blushing…..But i love him too…..No, i should not." I sighed and went to school and i peered into the room. No sign of life. The room looked abandoned. Honestly i love coming to school early. So i do what i did everyday i came to school early, i took out my violin and played. As i was playing i let my guard down. Just an hour till school starts. I heard a noise but i ignored it and kept playing. Then Len-Kun came behind me and hugged me from behind. His lips were next to my ear and he whispers, "Good morning Rin-Chan." He smiled and i turn around and backed up and i saw him and i blushed heavily. "L-L-Len-Kun! I didn't hear you come in…." I set my violin on the desk. "Yeah, i like to come early to school. I'm guessing you are the same. Did you read my letter?" He looked down and blushes. My heart was racing and i couldn't speak. I just stood there like an idiot blushing. "y-y-y-yeah i did….." He looked up, his face was pure red. "Do you accept it?" "Huh?" I said still blushing. "i want to date you Rin Kagamine….." At this point, he was staring at me. I wanted to say, Wow! i'm so happy your going out with me! But i just said, "Yes! Me too….." I tired not to get excited and he looked at me and smiled and hugged me tight and i just stood there and blushed. The silence was broken when he spoke, "Hey Rin? Your mine now. Okay? You belong to me." He smiled and my heart was pounding and my face was very red. Just as i respond another boy walked in. Len pulled me near his chest and glared at the boy like the boy was about to take something of Len's. "What do you want Gumi?" Len hissed. "Why i came to see the new girl. Rin Kagamine right?" Gumi winked at me and smiled. "Back off Gumi! Rin is mine." Len said. "Now, now Len, stop treating her like a toy. We both know i have stronger feelings for her." I blushed. Len growled and holder me tight. "Len-Kun?" I said as i looked up at him.

** Chapter 2 **

I wake up and look around the room and i think to myself, "I'm….home? How? I feel asleep on Len's lap when he was playing the harmonica." I sit up and i feel like something is holding my hand. I look next to me and Len was there sleeping on my chair holding my hand. "Huh? Len?!" I push him and he falls to the ground and so do i since he's holding my hand tight. "owowow" i said. But it didn't hurt that much cause i landed on Len. He wakes up and kisses my forehead, "Morning Rin." I blush heavily and say, "What are you doing in **MY HOUSE** and in **MY ROOM**?!" He smiled and said gently, "The window was open so i thought you wanted me to come in." I said, "That doesn't mean that your suppose to enter!" He kissed me on the cheek and hugged me tight, "I had to protect you from Gumi. So i'm going to protect you." I blushed heavily and he grabbed my cheeks and when he was about to kiss me, "Morning Rin-Chan!" My older sister Anna barged in without knocking. "Onee-Chan! Knock next time!" Len pushed alway from me looked at her and said, "You should knock next time. You can't barge into peoples rooms." In my mind i responded, "Says the one who barged in my room." "Rin-Chan…..Who is he?" My older sister Anna was about to punch him. "Ahh! He's my-" Len covered my mouth and said, "Boyfriend." I blushed and stares at him. "Rin-Chan you finally have one! Congrats baby sis! I'm off now! Breakfast is on the table! Bye!" She went out. Len looked at me and said, "Can we continue?" I stared at him and said, "No." I went to my closet to get changed since Len was in my room and went downstairs. I sat down and started to eat and Len sat next to me staring at me and smiling. I blushed an tried to ignore it. "Hey Len-Kun?" He smiled, "Yes?","Why did you yell at me when i sat in your chair? Do you hate me?" I looked down and Len pulled my face up so our eyes meet and he kissed me. I blushed heavily and backed up and stared at him covering my mouth. He smiled and said, "I'm sorry, i just didn't know how to react to you. I fell love at first sight." I blushed and looked at the clock, "I'm going to be late!" I ran out but before i could succeed, Len grabbed me and pulled me and hugged me tightly and said, "Do we have to? I want to play with Rin-Chan…" He smirked. I knew what he meant. And he tugged on my ear with his mouth gently. I tired to escape but his grip on me was too hard. So i pushed him alway and ran to school. Len, of course ran after me and we both made it too school an hour early. "Hey Rin." "Huh?" I look behind me and Len pulled me in and kissed me again. I blushed and tired to escape and he pulled me against him. "Rin, it's an hour before class." He tugged on my ear gently again. "So do you-" Len paused. I looked up at him and he hold me tightly to his chest. "Len?" I looked at his direction and saw Gumi there, standing. "What are you doing Len? Let go of her. We both know i called her." He went up to us and pushed Len alway and grabbed me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. Len got up and punched him, "Idiot! You know she likes me more!" Len grabbed me and ran with me to the garden of the school and set me down. I looked at him, "I'm not a toy! I don't belong to anyone!" Len stared at me blankly and grabbed my wrist, "You belong to me. You even said so!" I pushed him alway and looked at him, "I didn't say anything! I'm just a toy! You flirt with the other girls in our class!" What was i saying? At this point, tears were running down my cheek but i kept talking, "You call them what you call me! I won't be a toy of yours no longer!" Len looked at me and pat me on the head and said, "Rin, i only love you.." I pushed his hand alway, "Don't touch me! Stupid! i-i-i….I hate you!" I slapped Len across the face and ran to the girls bathroom and sat on the floor and hugged my knees.

**Chapter 3 "**

I decided to stop crying over him. I got up and walked to class. Most of the students were there. When Len saw me he went up to me and put his hand on my cheek, "Rin, I'm so sorry, your not a toy, your my girlfriend that i love." I pushed his hand off my cheek and before i went to my seat i said, "We are not dating, and we never were." I sat down and my two best friends came up to me. They were Rui, and Juno. "Morning Rin! How are ya sailor!" Rui said with a smile as always. "Morning Rin. What's up? Don't mind Rui, she's high on coffee." Juno is calm and sweet…..sometimes when me and Rui are not doing stupid shit. "I was not! Well….kind of… It was a sale! I couldn't help it!" Rui said while hugging me. "More like drunk then high." Juno nodded in agreement with my theory. "Hey Rin, what's up with you and Len? Mmmh?" I glared at Rui and it said, Don't you there piss me off today. I'm not in the mood. "Nothing's up. We aren't dating." I said while looking at Len. "Seriously?! So he's single for me righ-" Juno punched Rui in the stomach. "Shut up, your giving me a headache. And Rin is recovering from a break up." Juno hugs me. "I'm fine, Juno!" Then my sister Anna came in the door and said, "Hiya kids! I'm your new teacher! Call me Anna-Senpai!" I froze and went up to her, "What the hell are you doing?!" She whispered, "I don't know, they just told me to work here and i said sure. Now go back to your seat!" I went back and the whole day Len was throwing paper balls at me that had notes. At least 14 of them. At the end of the day, i was walking out when Len grabbed me and pull me to a secret place in the school and locked the door, "Rin I'm so sorry. Please," He went up to me and kissed me deeply and i pushed alway. "You really hurt me. How can i forgive something like that.." He started to unbutton his shirt, i stopped him, "No, Len….I'm not a toy." He put his hand on my cheek, "I know your not. I have deep feelings for you, Rin Kagamine. And i'm not letting you go. Ever." I blushed and nodded. "Okay….but this is your last chance okay?" He smiled and hugged me and said, " I won't mess this up my cute girlfriend." I blush. Len walked over and unlocked the door and he took me to a cafe. I couldn't even speak. He just smiled and stared at me. I didn't know what to do expect blush. At the end, we were walking home together. Then something went over Len. He pushed me into an alley and pinned me to the wall. He kept me from going anywhere by blocking my path with his arms. Then he started to kiss my neck. "L-l-len…Stop…please." It's like he never heard me. He pulled my shirt down and kept on kissing me. I wanted him to stop. But at the same time i didn't want him to stop. So i slapped him and ran home. I ran into my room and locked the door and locked the window and thinks to myself, "What was Len thinking? He….He….He was undressing me…." I punched the pillow and laid down. I couldn't get Len out of my head. When i was about to fall asleep, i heard rocks hitting my window. I look outside the window trying not to move from my bed. I thought it was Len. I didn't want to get raped again. So i grabbed a bat and made my way to the window. I open it and look down and saw Gumi, smiling at me. He whispered softly, "Hey Rin, let down your hair." I didn't know what he was up to so i threw down a ladder and he climbed up and kissed me and pushed me on my bed and pinned me down forcibly. What was going on?!

**Chapter 4 **

Right now, i don't know what's going on! What's happening is that Gumi is shirtless and pinning me down on the bed. He touches my cheek and kisses me, "You're very beautiful Rin, i don't like girls who loves me. I like girls who are a challenge." I stare at him and said, "I don't like you Gumi. I like Len. Get off me." Gumi smirked and unbutton my shirt. "W-w-what are you doing? Stop!" Gumi didn't listen. He took off my shirt. Thank god i was wearing an undershirt. "Your beautiful Rin, now lets play." Before Gumi can do more, Len entered my room through the window and saw Gumi pinning me down. "Len! Help!" Len punched Gumi off and threw him out and went and hugged me tight. What was Gumi doing? Was he….raping me? "Rin…Why did you let Gumi in? Do you like him?" Len gave a blank stare and i felt his tears on my shoulder. I shook my head, "I don't love Gumi, I love you Len-Kun…" I blushed and Len hugged me tighter and whispered in my ear, "I'm so glad Rin…" After that Len fell asleep in my bed. I blushed and thought, "Should i wake him or let him stay….Well he did save me….so i'll let him stay." I laid down next to him and he put his hands on my heads and pulled me close to him. I thought, "Basturd! He's still half awake! Damn you Len!" Len wouldn't let me go all night. So i just let it be.

The next morning Len woke me up with a kiss. I blushed and stared at him. "Morning Rin", Len said while touching my cheek and smiling. "M-morning Len…." I got up but he pinned me down and kissed me. "Len-Kun, let go! I gotta get dressed!" I said while struggling. "I'll help you." Len went closer to me. I jumped up, grabbed my uniform and went to my closet and locked the door. My heart was pounding, did i really let Len sleep with me!? And did Gumi almost rape me?! Once i finished i left the closet and was greeted by Len hugging me shirtless. "I missed you Rin. Also i made breakfast." I blushed, "T-T-Thanks Len-Kun…" He picked me up and took me to the kitchen, "Len! Put me down!" Len ignored me and smiled. "Len! Put me down!" Once we got to the kitchen he placed me on my chair. Since i didn't want him staring i grabbed a piece of toast and kicked him out of my house locked the door and ran to school with the toast in my mouth. "Hey! Rin! Wait up!" Len was chasing me. I didn't want him to catch up. Strange….. I didn't want to deal with him. As i was running i was pulled into an alley. I thought it was Len. But as i looked up it wasn't Len, it was Gumi! Gumi smirked and whispers in my ear, "Call for Len to save you, I'll rape you here and now." I nodded and he let me go. "W-w-what are you doing? What do you want?" He stood up and touched my cheek, "I want your virginity, Rin." I backed up ready to run and he grabs my wrist before i could run and before he could undress me we both heard Len calling for me. So i called back, "Len! Help! Gumi is-" Gumi covered my mouth. Len saw us and punched Gumi and ran off with me in his arms. We stopped at the school panting. "What were you doing with Gumi, Rin." He was starring blankly at me. "I-i wasn't doing anything! He captured me and said if i spoke he'll rape me!" I had tears. What? Tears…now? I looked alway, "Rin…your…crying.." I try to wipe the tears alway but i just couldn't. I was scared…I didn't know what to do… Len came up behind me and hugged me tightly. "Rin….I'm so sorry i wasn't there." He made me face him and he wiped my tears alway. I hug him. "Now, now Rin your fine. Your okay….." We sat down and we had a moment. I wanted it too last forever. Or….so i thought.

**Chapter 5**

When school ended Len walked me home. We kissed and went our separate ways. He texted me cute things i sent back blushes. It was a normal day. The next day was the same. And the day after that, and the day after that. But then something was up. A new transfer student named Neko joined. She looked like a boy. The thing that bothered me was that she liked no loved Len. My Len. But Len pat me on the head and told me not to worry. But then, i left my book at the school and saw Len sitting on the bench with Neko holding hands and smiling. "Hey Len?" said Neko, "Yeah?" "I have to say something important…" Neko blushed, "What is it?" I was spying on them. I saw myself as a creepy person in the spying on them from a wall watching them. "I….I…I love you Len!" Screamed Neko. I stared at Len. He wouldn't accept it right? He's dating me! Len smiled at her and pat her head, "My answer is of course-" I cut him off by standing there with tears. "Rin! What are you doing here?" Len said walking over to me touching my shoulder. "Don't touch me! What are you doing?! You said you loved me!" My tears were rolling down my cheek. Len tired to wipe my tears but i pushed him alway. "Rin…." Len starred at me. "Rin, Len and I are dating. He said of course." Neko grabbed Len and pulled him near her. "Whatever. I'm done! You can date Neko for all i care!" I ran. "Rin!" Len was about to go after me but Neko holder him back. "No! You said you loved me!" Neko starred at Len. "I said of corse NOT! I don't love you! I love Rin!" Len pushed Neko down and ran after me. I ran home and locked all the doors and windows and pants, "Len…how could you…"

The next day i walked to school and went into the classroom. Len wasn't there. So i took my violin out and played. I didn't notice that Len entered. He hugged me from behind. I pushed him off. "We aren't dating anymore, Len. Stop hugging me." I went back to playing. "Like hell i'll date Neko! Rin! I love you! You cut me off…I said of course not when Neko confessed to me. I told her i loved you!" He hugged me again. I started to have tears but i kept playing. "Rin! Answer me!" "Len…i love you too." I stopped playing and looked at him and smiled and had tears. "Rin….I'm so sorry for making you cry…" He hugged me and i hugged back. But Neko entered the room. "Rin! You bitch! What are you doing with **MY **Len!" She went up to me and slapped me. "Rin!" Len went and picked me up. "Neko!" Len went over to her and punched her and punched her and punched her. " You bitch! How dare you hurt Rin!" Neko was bleeding i got up and hold Len back. "Len, please stop. Thats enough!" "She needs to learn!, he kept on doing it. "Len! Stop it!" I screamed while tears run down my cheek. Len stop and went to comfort me. "Len…..I still love you." Neko said. I walked up to her and kicked her in the mouth. "Stop, Len loves me. So let it….go!" I kicked her out of the room and pants. "Rin…" Len hugged me from behind, "Are you okay?" He wiped my tears and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Rin, i need to ask you something." I looked at Len, "Yes?" He smiled. "i want to marry you and we can make kids." He winked and smiled at me. I blushed and nodded. Len kissed me and pushed me toward the wall and started to kiss my neck. I blushed and looked away while making small noises. He started to unbutton my shirt and kiss my chest every single section that he kiss. Then we kissed. He took off his shirt then, we were interrupted by Gumi. Gumi just stood there and starred, "what are you doing Len?!"

**Chapter 6 **

"G-G-Gumi!" I put on my shirt and button it up and walked up to him. "I-i-it's not what it looks like!" Len was standing there with a blank stare, shirtless and still hands on wall. "Rin," Gumi puts his hands on my shoulders," Don't get swept off your feet by Len ok-" Len stabbed him in the stomach "Gumi!" I go to Gumi and Len pushed me alway from him. "Shut up. You know nothing of what Rin and me want. So just die." Len stabbed Gumi in the head and Gumi took his final breath. "No!" I run to Gumi and Len stands in front of me. I was crying. "Why…Why did you kill him!" Len picked up my head and kissed me and pinned me against the wall and took of my shirt. I pushed him alway and put my shirt on and ran. Len grabbed me and put me on his shoulder and walks out. "Put me down! Len!" Len put me in his car and started to drive. "Were are you taking me?! Answer me!" Len stopped by a cliff and pushed me to the back seat and undressed himself. "W-w-wait a minute!" Len was in his underwear and laid on top of me. He took off my shirt and pulling my skirt down little by little. "Len, stop….not now." I get up and go against the wall. Len comes over and traps me between his arms. I blushed and looked alway. He started to kiss my neck and all the way down to my chest. He was about to take off my bra. I hugged Len tightly. He blushed and pulled me against him and he hugged me. "Len-Kun…." I said in a soft voice. He kissed me on lips and pinned me back on the bed. And we had ***…

I wake up and see me and Len naked in bed. He was holding me close to him tightly like i was a teddy bear. I tired to get out of his grip but he pulled me against his chest every time i try. He was holding me tight. I blushed. Before i knew it i he was on top of me. He was smiling and i looked alway and pulled the covers above my chest. He smiled and teared the cover off and stared at me, smiling. I blushed and tried to get up but he pinned me down. "Len…Get off!" I blushed. "No" He touched my cheek and kissed me. I pushed him off and grabbed my clothes and got dressed. "Jeez…"I looked at my bra and underwear and blushed, "He ripped it off! It broke…. Damn it.." I left the bathroom trying to push my skirt down. Len came to me dressed up. "Len, i should get home. My parents are worried." Len pushed my hair behind my ear and kissed me and nodded. A few moments later i got home through my window to get bra and underwear down and went back outside to Len. "Len, i think you should meet my parents!" He smiled and pat me on the head. "Sure Rin, if it makes you happy." I blushed and holder Len's hand and knocked on my front door. The door opened sand there stood my mom and dad. "Rin!" They hugged me tight. "Where on Earth were you?! We were worried sick!" "I'm fine." I pried them off of me. "Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Len." My parents stared at him. The Len pulled me close to his chest. "I love your daughter. She is mine. And i will take care of her." My father grabbed me and pulled me inside and told me, "You are to never see Len again." Len grabbed my wrist and my father punched him. "Len!" I run over to him with tears and he hugged me. Then my father pulled me back into the house and closed the door. "Rin, i don't want you to ever see him again!" I was crying, "But i love him!" "Go to your room!" I went to my room crying. The thought of never seeing Len….broke my heart in two.

**Chapter 7**

Afternoon past and it became night i got dressed in a loose shirt and underwear and crawled in bed crying. Then, i heard a soft knock come from my balcony door. I opened it and it was Len standing there with his jacket off and shirt opened. "Len?" He forcibly kissed me and hugged me tight. I felt small tear drops fall on my shoulders. "Len?" "Rin…I don't care what your father says, I'm staying with you! I'm never leaving your side! Your mine!" He shaked my shoulder and i started to cry and nodded. He wiped my tears and kissed me on lips and pushed me down on my bed. He took off his shirt and pants and shoes. I stared at him, blushing. Then he smirked and pulled down one strap of my loose shirt. I starred at him. Before i knew it, he took off my shirt and my chest was naked. He kissed me and little by little pulled down my underwear while gently kissing me. I could't hold my moans in. He swept me off my feet. And he took off his underwear and laid on top of me. i pulled down my bra strap and he sucked on my shoulder. I was blushing and he went behind me and took off my underwear and before i knew it, we had sweet sex.

The next day me and Len were under the covers with our body against each other naked from head to toe. Len was still sleeping. I got up and he pulled my hips near him and licks my neck, "Len…" He looked at me. He was turned on and was ready to at it again. "Rin, Your mine." He kissed me and i nodded and blushed. Then i heard my parents get up. Len put his clothes on and i put my night clothes. Len smiled and pulled me. "Len?" He put his hands on my shoulders, "Run away with me. We can get married and no one can interfere!" i blushed and nodded. My parents knocked on the door. Len kissed me and whispered in my ear, "Be ready tonight.. I'll come and get you." I kissed him and he ran off. I quickly laid in bed under the cover and said, "Come in." My mother comes in, "Rin, you are so lucky you father wasn't home. You and that boy had sex didn't you?" I nodded and looked down. "You were making lots of noise. But, you can go with him. Don't worry. I'll make sure you're not wanted." My mother passed me a box of loads of money. "About three million is in there. Start a life with him." I was crying and hugged her tight. "Thanks mom…" She left my room and got up and packed all of my clothes. And ran out of the house with the box of money in my purse looking for Len while pulling my suit case with me. "Len?!" I looked around and saw Len at the park and ran towards him, "Len!" He looked at me and smiled. "Rin? What are you doing?" I smiled. "I thought we were running away." He smiled and blushed. Then he hugged me tight. "Come on." We started to walk towards Len's car but then something grabbed my wrist. "Rin?! What are you doing with him?! Didn't i tell you to stay alway from him?!" It was my father.

**Chapter 8**

"F-f-father! What are you doing here?" I asked my father. Len was holding my from my waist glaring at my father. "I told you never to see him! Why don't you listen?!" My father slapped me across the face. Len looked me and punched my father, "Len!" Len was punching him over and over. I pulled Len back and he was panting. I hugged him from the side and he put his hand on my head and hugged me back. My father pulled me alway and pushed me into his car with my suitcase and drove off back home.

Once we got home my father told me to clean myself in the car because we have a guest. I cleaned myself and put on makeup and took out a dress i usually wear and i looked beautiful. But i felt sad and tired not to cry. When i was getting out, someone hugged me from behind. It was Len, "Len?" He was crying. "Rin…..please…we can try and run away again. i don't want your father to be in the way of our love…" I blushed and nodded. Len kissed me on my lips and hugged me. "I'll enter your room and pull you out." He winked and left. I blushed and went inside and my father was laughing with a boy. He looked like he was my age. He was handsome but not as handsome as Len. As soon i walked in everyone looked at me. My father put his hand on my shoulder and said, "This is my only daughter, Rin Kagamine." The boy came over and kissed my hand. Then i heard a knock at the window and Len was standing there. No one saw me but me. The boy said, "My name is Kaito Shion" I nodded and bowed. He kissed my cheek. After that i heard a band on the window and it cracked. We all look over and i saw Lens blond hair below the window. No one else saw it. Kaito put his hands on my waist and pulled me near him, "You are truly lovely Rin…." He kissed my neck. Then i heard a loud bang. It must be Len…. Then my father said, "Well? Do we have a deal?" Kaito moved his hands to my ass and touched them and i flinched, "Yes. We have a deal." I push Kaito alway, "A deal?" I looked at my father, "Yes, you belong to Kaito now. So, pack up, your moving in with him." I went up to my father, "What?! No! I refuse! I won't belong to anyone expect for Len!" My father yelled at me, "He is nothing! A filthy rat! I forbid you to ever go near him!" I slapped my father, "Don't you ever talk about Len like that!" I ran outside and went in the car and grabbed all of my things and ran. "Wait! Rin! Kaito, go get her and take her with you." Kaito nodded and ran after me. I was crying. As i was running i was pulled in an alley and hugged tightly. "Len?" It was Len. He wiped my tears alway. "Rin, do you really belong to Kaito now?" I nodded, "But i don't agree….so i'm running away…." Len hugged me and said, "I'm coming with you" I nodded and we went to his car and drove off to the next city. But someone was following us…Kaito was in the car behind us. Following us.

**Chapter 9**

I fell asleep in the car. I wake up and we were still driving. "Len…..?" He looked over to me and smiles. I blushed, "Hello Rin, sleep well?" I look at him, "Yes and you?" He looked alway and was silent, "Len?" Len had a blank stare and started to speed and i hit the back seat, "Ow…ow…" Len didn't respond. He just kept looking back. "Len! Stop!" "Shut up!" I look at him. "Le-" "Rin! Shut up!" I starred at him. "God! Your so annoying!" Len….i didn't know what was up with him. He never yells at me… I look back and sees Kaito. "Kaito…." Len pulled me near him and kept me close to me. "Your not leaving…." As i looked up, he was crying. Silent tears we raining down. "Len…." As i sat up, a hand grabbed my waist and pulled through the window. "huh? Ah!" I was pull in a car. "R-Rin!" I looked up and it was Kaito holding my mouth shut. He looked down and smiled. I look at Len and reaches for him but Kaito pulled me alway. "Damn you Kaito!" Kaito smirked and drove off. I tired to escape but he Kaito hold me firm. "Rin, stop struggling. We will be home soon…." I fell asleep and Kaito sucked on my neck.

When i arrived home, it wasn't home. It was Kaito's home. I looked around. Kaito put his hand on my shoulder, "Come, i'll show you to your room." I nodded and he led me to a room with a big bed. Then Kaito pinned me down to the bed. "You know Rin…." He went to my ear and whispered, "This is also my room…" He smiled creepily and nibbled on my ear and pull it gently. I blushed and tried to get up. But he pushed me down. Then he lifted my shirt up. I pushed it down. "Tsk," Kaito ripped it off me with no need to stop. I stared at him. He smiled and started to kiss my neck. I was blushing. Then he started to push my bra strap down and started to nibble my shoulder then licked my neck and put his hands around my stomach and pull me near him so my back touched his chest. Then he started to suck on my neck. I was trying not to get swept off my feet. Just than, "Rin! Don't touch her!" Len came in the room with a gun. I stared at him and Kaito stopped sucking my neck. "She isn't yours Len. She is mine. Her parents handed her over to me." Len pulled the gun up and aimed it for Kaito. "Len no!" He pulled the trigger and i jumped in front of Kaito causing the bullet to hit me. "Rin!" "Rin!" I looked down and saw blood. "huh….?" "Call the hospital Kaito!" Len picked me up and his tears were falling on my head. "Rin….i'm so sorry…please don't leave me alone.." I fell asleep deeply. Afraid that i'll never wake up.


End file.
